ejlfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea
Beatrix "Bea" Jones (née Tanner) 'is a baker based in the mountains. "What do you think I've been doing? The ones we can get out, we get out. The ones who choose to help - they aren't civilians, not anymore." - ''Echoes of a Giantkiller ''chapter 8: ''Count the Lies Appearance and Personality Bea is a mountain-born woman with typical mountain features, with pale brown skin, straight dark hair, and faded brown eyes.Echoes of a Giantkiller chapter 8: Count the Lies She is "a bit tall" - taller than Grey, but shorter than Jack, Laney or Rupert.Ink-splotch on Tumblr: recap of L&L character appearances A baker, her clothes are typically dusted with flour History Beatrix Tanner took over the family bakery in the Mountains at fourteen, after her parents passed away, becoming the sole caretaker of her younger sister. Three years later, mage slavers stole her sister in the middle of the night. Between the time of losing her sister and the events of the books, Bea established a network of smugglers and helpers to both assist mages who wished to flee the mountains and helping to coordinate rescue attempts to free those who had not escaped. Her bakery acts as a half-way house when needed, and is the centre of planning operations. It is through the mage trade that Bea meets Jack and George, who decide to join Bea in trying to stop the theft of mages. Bea is vital to the smugglers' movements, but does not seem to take on an active role in rescues (after her early years of offering people lifts on a cart and helping to create distractions), instead being the key planner and director of operations. After a rescue operation at the Graves' keep, Jack and George bring several rescued mages to the bakery, including Liam Jones, a desert born mage who decides to stay and help the smugglers protect other mages. Bea and Liam eventually fall in love, and get married and have a child. Bea is widowed when Liam is shot during a rescue, after which she continues both running her bakery and the mage smuggling network.Echoes of a Giantkiller chapter 23: The Pied Piper and the Baker Abilities and Attributes In addition to her prowess with baking and (for many years single-handedly) managing a small business in the form of her inherited bakery, Bea shows strong organisational and strategic tendancies, tracking the smuggler network and their system of drop spots and safe way-houses. Relationships [[Jack Farris|'''Jack Farris]] Jack meets Bea when he gest involved in the attempts to take down the mountain mage slave trade, becoming a close friend and part of her family. [[George|'George']] George becomes a close friend and family of choice after joining Bea's smuggling network, living with Bea in the Bakery when she is based in the mountains. [[Bidi Jones|'Bidi Jones']] Bea's young daughter, who lives with her in the bakery. ; Liam Jones Bea's husband and father of her daughter, a mage from the Deserts. [[Laney Jones|'Laney Jones']] Bea's sister in law, a mage from the Deserts who travels to the Academy to study as a mage. Quotes Trivia Lomax has suggested Dichen Lachman as a potential face claim for the character of Bea. Lomax has stated that Bea's fatal flaw is that she "runs the risk of pouring all of herself into a cause", to the detriment of her own well-being - but that Bea has managed to teach herself to hold back and "give without giving everything".Ink-splotch on Tumblr: Fatal flaws of the Beanstalk crew Notes